Nerds and Cheerleading
by MidnightWolfGirl
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a popular cheerleader, Naruto Uzumaki is the school nerd. What if after a incedent in the hall brings these too worlds together? Now Hinata has too decide rather too fall her heart or stay with the popular crowd. LEMONS!
1. Prolouge

Hey Guys! It's Olivia here and welcome too my new story Nerds and Cheerleading :) I'm not saying anymore time for the Prolouge^^ ENJOY!

HINATA'S P.O.V

BEEP!

BEEP!

Hinata Hyuga reached over and turned off the alarm, sat up ,and yawned. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, and walked back out and looked at the clock 6:30 A.M. 'Just enough time' she pondered. She walked over too her closest and pulled out a blue and white cheerleading uniform with the letters 'KHS' written across the chest area which stood for Konoha High School.

She put on the uniform, pulled her hair back in a high pony-tail with blue and white ribbon, put on her white Niki Shocks, smoothed out her uniform, put on some eye-liner, lip gloss, and some blush. She looked in the mirroe and smiled 'Perfect' she thought and was on her way too the new school year of beeing a Senior.

NARUTO'S P.O.V:

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Naruto Uzumaki groaned lazly and slaammed his hand on the alarm clock, got up, and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and walked out. '6:30 A.M Excellent' he pondered. He walked out put on his Konoha Uniform shirt, his black Uniform pants, his black shoes, and put on his glasses that covered his baby-blue eyes.

He sighed and picked up his bag , brought his index finger and middle finger up, kissed them and then kissed a photo, muttering 'Bye Mom Bye Dad' and headed out too start his year of beeing a Senior at Konoha High.

To Be Continued...

HEY THIS IS THE PROLOUGE OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING^^

For those you havn't gotten the hint Hinata is a popular cheerleader, Naruto is the school nerd all pf this will be explained in the 2nd chapter :) Till then LATER!

~*Olivia*~


	2. A New Year

HEY! :D ITS OLIVIA AND IM HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEELEADING BTW NARUTO ISNT A NERDY NERD HE LOOKS LIKE HE DOES IN WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THEY ALL LOOK IN SHIPPUDEN SO ANYWHO ENJOY!^^

Hinata's P.O.V:

Hinata walked downstairs and was greeted by her father, Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi was a big buisness tycoon who owned Hyuga Inc. and ever since his wife died, Suki Hyuga, he hasn't been the same.

"Good morning Hinata" he said cooly as he sipped his morning tea, "Good morning father" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"What, smells good?" said the cool voice of Hanabi Hyuga, Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister and nothing like her older sibling."Good morning" said the voice of none other than Neji Hyuga, Neji is the type pf personaliy that says 'I'm better than you so deal with it' attitude.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Hiashi looked outside and the bus was here too take Hanabi off too her first day at Middle School "Goodbye father, Onee-chan, Neji-onee-san." she grabbed her bag and was off, Hinata and Neji walked too school. Hinata grabbed her bag and her Blackberry, with Neji in toe, and they were off.

Naruto's P.O.V:

Naruto walked downstairs and sighed he put his Ipod Touch in his pocket and walked out the door. The morning dew was still fresh and the Sun was just coming over the Mountain, Naruto walked up too the enormous school and looked downcast, he hated school somethimes he hated life.

He wasn't always one of the smart kids, in Middle School Naruto was one of the 'popular' kids until, "Move it, nerd!" said the harsh voice of cheer captain Sakura Haruno she glared at him and scoffed and walked away, she never was like that Naruto used too have a major crush on the bubble-gum haired

cheerleader.

It lasted threw Middle School until his parents died in a horriable car crash a couple of years ago. Sakura wore her usual cheer uniform with her hair pulled back into a high pony-tail with blue and white ribbon. Hinata watched from afar and sighed.

Hinata hated it when Sakura picked on poor Naruto, sure they've talked a couple of times but she dosen't see how someone would have the heart too pick on a good hearted soul like Naruto. Hinata would've told Sakura off already but Suki wanted Hinata too cheerlead because that was one of the things she asked her too do before she got real ill.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said Ino Yakamana, Hinata's best friend, since grade school. Hinata and Neji had parted since Neji was Student Body President so he went too a meeting with Principal Tsunade. Hinata smilled and walked over too the blonde-haired girl and they shared a friendly hug. "Whats up, Nata-chan?" said Tenten she wasn't a cheerleader like Ino and Hinata were but she was the star basketball player on the girls team.

Tenten wore the usual school girl uniform of a blue skirt, with a white top and Leaf Symbol just like the boys, and black shoes, her hair was always up into too buns with blue ribbon hanging from them.

Ino was wearing her cheerleading uniform, with her white sneakers, her hair was back into a pony-tail with some of her bangs covering part of her face and blue and white ribbon hanging from the pony-tail also.

"Isn't there supposed too be a Pep-rally today?" Tenten asked, "I think so" replied Hinata. There wa a huge screech and the girls looked back and saw a blue Mustang convertible it was the guys, the car consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Narra, Choji Akimichi, Garra, and Sasuke Uchiha. "Oi, baka watch how you drive" said Kiba too Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his his eyes and walked on.

Sasuke was Football captain and he was the smartest guy in Konoha High he wore his football jersey, his black pants, his black Shockes, and his hair was as black as Night. Kiba was Basketball captain for the boys he wore the traditional school uniform but his shirt wasn't tucked in like it should and his brown hair was well domestic.

Shikamaru was captain of the Chess team and School Treasurer, he wore the traditional boys uniform also with his hair back in a pony-tail. Choji was the 'biggest' of the group even though if you called him Fat he would be on you like Ugly on a Ape. He wore the boys uniform and his hair was wild but he wore his hair down. Garra was part of the Basketball team also unlike his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, he goes too Konoha High other than Suna High. His blood red hair stood up, he wore the school uniform, and he had black rims around his green eyes.

They walked over and smiled at the girls "Hey ladies" said Kiba, "Hey" they said in unison "Hey Garra-kun" Hinata said cheerfully. Garra smiled a small smile "Hi, Hinata-chan" Garra and Hinata have been best friends ever since they met at the playground when they were five years old.

Suddenly the intercom came on with Neji making an anouncement "EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TOO THE GYM FOR A PEP-RALLY AND A BRIEFING FROM TSUNADE-SAMA!" The intercom went off and Ino was first too say something "Can he be any louder?" she said as she rubbed her temples "Well, I think he has a sexy voice" said Tenten with a blush and a fangirl look, the girls giggled.

"Well, thats because you're dating him Ten-chan" said Hinata, "So?" Tenten said annoyed and slightly embarressed. They picked up their things and headed too the Gym.

To Be Continued...

WELP THAT WRAPES UP THIS CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING^^ R&R :)

~*Olivia*~


	3. Maybe Just Maybe

HI! :D AND WELCOME TOO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEELEADERING^^ I WOULD LIKE TOO THANK ALL HO REVIEWED :D THANK YOU AND I REWARD YOU WITH CHPATER 2 OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING^^ ENJOY!

The Gym was filled with Freshman, Juniors, Sophomores, and Seniors each itching too start the new year. Sakura had called the Cheer leading Team into the girls locker room, the team was lined up in a straight line while she walked down the line looking at the different members "Fix your hair" "Pull up your bra" "Smooth out your uniform" "Redo your eyeliner" as she ranted on and on Hinata tuned her out as her mind wandered back too a blonde-haird blue eyed boy.

'Why are people so cruel too him? I mean what on Earth has he done to deserve such treatment? He is one of the most nicest guys I've ever met, why would someone do that too him?" Hinata frowned and slumped her shoulders, Ino noticed this and nudged her with her elbow.

She leaned over and whispered in her ear "You better perk up, cotton candy head is coming" Hinata straightened her back and came from her thoughts of the blonde-boy, just as Sakura walked by. Everyone did what they were told as Sakura waited for their cue too go out and begin cheering.

Kurnai Yuhi stepped onto the platform she had a red scarlet dress with, red shoes, red lip-stick, and what was weird she had red eyes, and her black wavy hair flowed freely down her back. She was a Senior Chemistry Teacher and also the Cheer leading Coach. She smiled and put out her right arm and said "Welcome the 2010-2011 Cheer Team, the Konoha High Kyuubi's!"

The room was filled with screams and applause, the team came out kicking and screaming (No Pun Intended) "GO KYUUBI'S!" "WE'RE NUMBER ONE!" "LETS GO!" "GET LOUD!" Hinata and Ino got in there places, Kurenai continued "And this years Cheer Captain, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura stepped forward and smiled, while teens were cheering and clapping.

She stepped back and Kurenai got down as music began too play.

(Move Your Body by Effel65)

MOVE YOUR BODY!

EVERY-EVERY BODY!

MOVE YOUR BODY!

They began their flipping and jumping, Hinata looked too the crowed as she climbed too the top of a Pyramid and noticed a blonde speck sitting down reading a book "Naruto-kun" she mummered, "C'mon" she looked up and noticed it was her turn to climb she began climbing and reached the top. She smiled and looked up seeing people clapping too the music and having a excellent time.

She flipped down as the music died down and they ended in their spots, the room was once again filled with cheering and clapping. Sakura bumped into Hinata and she fell on her butt as people pointed and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto looked up from his book and saw Sakura purposely bump into her and he frowned and stood.

Ino snorted and held out a hand for her friend "You ok?" she asked concerned "Yea" Hinata replied "God, she can be such a bitch" Ino said as they watch her smile like it was an accident. "No kidding" Hinata said. Principal Tsunade got up onto the platform and cleared her throat "Welcome Students and Facililty. I hope this year will go smoothly and orderly. Everyone should have gotten their schedules in the mail, as you may know at the end of the year we have a annual End of the Year Dance" The room erupted in cheers and clapping, the room was covered in anticipation.

Hinata and the other cheerleaders were seated just below the Seniors, Hinata's eyes wandered too the far corner where she last saw Naruto and noticed a frown on his face, Hinata assumed he was thinking seriously about something. Suddenly her phone vibrated, she looked down it was from Ino.

(NOT REAL NUMBERS AND THEIR SIGS ARE UNDER THE TEXTS)

From:Ino

Wats wrong?

~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

From:Hinata

Nothing

~LavenderCheerleader~

From:Ino

I think u like Naruto ;)

~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

From:Hinata

O.O NO!

~LavenderCheerleader~

From:Ino

Ya

~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

From:Hinata

Iie!

~LavenderCheerleader~

From:Hinata

HAI!

~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

From:Ino

watever u say girly

~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

From:Hinata

-_- I g2g

~LavenderCheerleader~

From:Ino

later :D

~  
~*BlondeCheerBaby~*

Hinata sighed as she put her phone away as they all started heading too 1st period, Hinata walked and saw the blonde speck once again 'Maybe just maybe.'

To Be Continued...

OOOOOOOH MAYBE HINATA DOES LIKE NARUTO :D SAKURA'S A BITCH AND I PROMISE BY THE END OF THIS STORY YOU'LL HATE HER EVEN MORE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **clears throat** ANYWHO R&R

~*Olivia*~


	4. The Hall Incounter

KONICHIWA! :D AND WELCOME TOO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING^^ ENJOY!

Hinata reached into her back pocket and got her schedule and looked at the classes.

Kakashi Hatake 1st –Social Studies

Kurenai Yuhi 2nd –Chemistry

Auma Saurtobi 3rd – Biology

Lunch

Might Guy and Anko Mitarashi 4th – Gym

Ibiki Morino 5th – Criminal Justice

Kakashi Hatake (again) 6th – Algebra

On the end of the schedule and saw her locker number and combination '154' she thought as she walked the halls looking for the blue locker.'Ah, here we are' she thought as she looked at the lock and read the combination '15-2-29' she put in the combination and the lock came of with a "CLICK".

Naruto walked down the halls as he looked at his schedule.

Kakahi Hatake 1st – Social Studies

Kurenai Yuhi 2nd – Chemistry

Asuma Sarutobi 3rd – Biology

Lunch

Might Guy and Anko Mitarashi 4th - Gym

Ibiki Morino 5th – Criminal Justice

Kakashi Hatake (again also) 6th – Algebra

He looked down and saw the combination and locker number '155' he thought he turned the corner and noticed Hinata Hyuga, standing by his locker he gulped and blushed slightly, he continued on until..

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" said the always raging Sakura, he was forced up onto the wall by two big football players. Hinata turned her head and looked at what was happening she gasped, "LISTEN GOOD, NERD! THIS IS MY SCHOOL WHEN I SAY MOVE, YOU MOVE DON'T STAND THERE BEEING ALL NERDY! HIT HIM!" Naruto was punched twice in the gut one once in the face, the players let him go and let him slump too the floor in pain. Sakura and the football players walked off laughing.

Hinata dropped her things and ran over and keeled down and checked out his injuries "Naruto-kun are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Naruto clutched his gut and was groaning in pain. Hinata looked down at him and put one of his arms of her shoulder and walked too the Nurses's Office.

Hinata sat in the office patiently as she waited for news on Naruto, finally after a good 30 minute wait Naruto came out and walked passed Hinata, she got up and walked beside him "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked worried.

Naruto looked at her and grinned "Yea I'm alright Hinata-san" he said eagerly ,"hey, Hinata-san?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" He looked at her with sincere eyes and smiled "Arigatou, for helping me back there." Hinata smiled back at him "You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

Suddenly, as they were walking down the halls, they heard moaning coming from one of the bathrooms, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other confused and peaked into the girl's bathroom, the moaning was getting louder as they tipped toed toward the stale and peaked inside, what they say wa one of the most mind bottling things they have ever seen...

To Be Continued...

OMG WHAT IS THE MOANING COMING FROM? AND DOES NARUTO HAVE A CRUSH ON HINATA? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING :D R&R PLEASE!

~*Olivia*~


	5. A Helping Hand

HELLO AND WELCOME TOO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING! :D

ENJOY!

Inside the stale was none other than Sakura Haruno pumping herself with two fingers. Hinata was in disbelief and Naruto was in shock. Hinata dragged Naruto out of the bathroom, before they got caught, and begin walked down the hall once again. "Well, that was something." Hinata said flustered.

"Yea" Naruto said as he adjusted his glasses on top of his nose, "It was awkward." Naruto said. They continued too their lockers and Hinata sighed and keeled and began picking up her books and other essentials, and began putting them away, Naruto looked down and began helping her. "Gomen, Hinata-chan" he said as he reached for a notebook.

"Oh, it's alright" Hinata, u-noticeably reached for the same notebook and their hands touched, they each felt a shock go threw their systems as they looked each other in the eyes. Naruto immediately pulled his hand back and put it behind his head a blush apparent on his cheeks.

Hinata looked the other way also blushing, "Um, thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered , "No problem, Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he fixed his glasses.

RING!

"Well, I better go too Homeroom" Hinata said as she was picking up the last of her things and closing her locker. "Yea, I better goo too" Naruto said still a little flushed. Hinata began walking too Kakashi's room, but Naruto followed she looked back "Do you need something, Naruto-kun?" she asked, "No I was headed for Kakashi's room." he repiled.

Hinata looked a little surprised "I have him also" she said. They looked at each other, and Hinata smiled "Why don't we go too his room together?" she asked warmly.

Naruto smiled back "Ok, Hinata-chan." They walked side-by-side too Kakashi's room. When they entered the room teenagers were throwing things, talking, and disordered, Hinata sweat dropped and looked around the room.

There were two open seats in the back of the class "There is two seats, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she began walking back too the seats. Naruto whispered a 'OK' and followed suit. Naruto sat behind Hinata, and she turned around and smiled.

Soon a ever pleasant Kakashi Hatake wearing grey pants, a checkered grey and red vest with a white T-shirt under it, his grey hair standing straight up and a black patch ove his right eye. "Sorry for being late, I had too help a old lady cross the street."

The room erupted in "LIAR" Kakashi had is left eye as an upside down 'U' and he sweat dropped.

Hinata had a small smile on her face as she glanced back at Naruto, Naruto also was glancing back at her and when their eyes meet he smiled, Hinata smiled back. Kakashi cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Well, lets get started shall we."

~Lunch~

Ino sat down at the table and groaned in boredom "Why is Kakashi-sensi's so boring?" she said as she picked at her food. Hinata smiled and nodded "Yea, Kakashi's class is kind of boring" Ino raised an eyebrow and got a devious smile on her face.

"Yea, you should be talking Hina-chan." Hinata looked curiously at her blonde friend "What do you mean, Ino-chan?" Ino chuckled as she fixed her pony tail.

"You know exactly what I mean, Hina-chan" Hinata looked confused "No, I don't know what you mean , Ino-chan." Ino snorted "I mean Naruto, Hina-chan" Hinata got a small blush on her face and looked down at her tray "I-I don't know what you mean, Ino-chan."

Ino rolled her eyes "C'mon, Hina-chan you like him and you know it." "Hinata likes who?" said the voice of Sakura "Oh, its nothing right Ino-chan" Hinata said desperately "Yea, Hina-chan's right its nothing."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and sat down "Have you guys seen the nerd?" she giggled deviously "What do you mean, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly "You'll see" Sakura repiled.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other worriedly. Naruto came out with his tray and began walking too where the guys were seated, but suddenly the same two football players tripped him casing him too fall forward and have his lunch spill all over himself.

The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter except for the boys table and Hinata and Ino.

Sakura high-fived the football players and laughed till' tears formed in her eyes, Hinata was furious and ran up too Naruto while the whole room got completely silent as she held out her hand "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled up at her and took her hand, Sakura slammed her fists on the table and glared "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

To Be Continued...

WELL THAT SUMS UP THIS CHAPTER^^ OK IM SORRY FOR NOT HAVING LONGER CHAPTERS BUT IVE BEEN SUPER BSY BABYSITTING AND DOING CHORES T.T BUT TRUST ME THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! HAVE FAITH IN ME AND SWITCHED FATES HAS NOT GONE UN NOTICED SO KEEP READING BOTH STORIES :)

~*Olivia*~


	6. Standing Up For Him and First Kiss

HELLO PEOPLE! :D AND WELCOME TOO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING! ENJOY!^^ BTW SOME NARUHINA FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! ;3

Hinata looked back and glared "I'm helping a close friend, Saukra-san" she said as she pulled Naruto up. TenTen and Neji had just walked in and gasped "What happened?" TenTen asked worriedly, Sasuke got up from the table and walked up too TenTen.

"Sakura had those two football players trip Naruto" he said as his eyes narrowed 'Oh they're screwed at practice' TenTen looked at Hinata and smiled 'Go Hina-chan!' Sakura glared and pointed her finger at Hinata "IF YOU WANT TOO REMAIN ON THIS DAMN SQUAD YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!" she gritted her teeth.

Sakura stormed off with the two football players 'Oh this isn't over little Hinata-chan, you might've one this battle but the war is FAR from over' she smirked and walked on. Hinata walked into the Girl's bathroom and poured some warm water over a paper towl and turned back too him with a warm smile.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a toothy grin, Hinata looked up at him "It's alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata reached up and wiped some Ramen off of his cheek and looked into his eyes. Naruto looked down at hers and stared back 'Is my glasses getting foggy?' (XD)

They inched closer and closer until...

Their lips met in a soft warm kiss, Hinata could have sworn she heard fireworks and she had a small blush on her porcelain cheeks . Naruto also had a deep blush on his tan cheeks. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minuets until Hinata had too breathe she pulled back with a blush still blush on her cheeks.

Naruto panted softly and took off his glasses and began whipping them of fog (XP sorry I had too) Hinata smiled up at him "That was amazing, Naruto-kun." she said and handed him a cloth and threw the paper towl away.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he put on his glasses "Yes?" Hinata said looking at him, "Can I have your number? I wanna text my girlfriend" he said as he winked at her, Hinata's blush got deeper (if possible) "Y-You mean I-I'm your g-g-girlfriend?" she stammered.

Naruto smiled a big smile and chuckled "Of course, I mean if you want too be my girlfriend" he said as he put his hand behind his head and thought the bathroom wall was the most amazing thing in the world at the moment.

Hinata smiled at him with a blush "I-I would love too be your girlfriend Naruto" she kissed his cheek and took out a pink Post-it and worte her number down, once she was done she handed him her number.

"Arigatou, Hinata" Naruto said as he brought out a yellow Post-it and wrote down his number and slipped the piece of paper in her hand and kissed her cheek "Bye, Hinata" he said as he fixed his glasses and walked out.

Hinata looked down at the number and it said.

Naruto's Number

456-127-3349

(NOT REAL NUMBERS!)

Naruto had a big toothy grin as he looked down at Hinata's number.

Hinata's Number

456-345-2455

PS. Call You Later!~ :)

Naruto had a warm smile and soft eyes as he walked on too his class, unknowing too both Hinata and Naruto that they were being watched. . .'heh'

To Be Continued. . . .

DUN DUN DUN! :O WHO WAS WATCHING NARUTO AND HINATA? :O FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING!

~*Olivia*~


	7. Ai Shi Te Ru and Sakura's Revenge Plan

HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEERLEADING! :D SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT DX I STARTED MY FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I'VE NOT HAD TIME TOO UPDATE MY STORIES! NOTE SWITCHED FATES MAY BE ON HITAUS FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER! IM SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO READ IT AND REVIEW IT BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! DX SO ANYWHO HERE WE GO! :D

The day seem too go by fast since lunch, Sakura and Hinata have been avoiding each other taking slight glances at each other. Hinata walked home and dropped her bag on the floor with a "THUNK."

Hinata put her BlackBerry on the charger and got on her laptop and logging into the KHS IM. Principle Tsunade and the others created the website for students too keep up with their assignments, grades, and announcements etc. .

XXHyUgaHiNataXX Has Signed On

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:anyone here?

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:HI HINATA-CHAN! :D

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:hi Naru-kun ^/^

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:Naru-kun?

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:what? I figured since were bf/gf I would give you that^^

wUSUMAKINARUTOX3:oooooh I see hmmm... I LOVE IT HINA-HIME! :D

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:Hina-hime? o/o

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:what? You gave meh a nickname so I gave you one ;3

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:well thats some observation, Naru-kun ^/^

Seconds turned into minuets, as minuets turned into hours, they talked, laughed, flirted, and simply enjoyed each others company. Hinata yawned as her eyes began too droop.

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:well I'm gonna get some sleep, Naru-kun :)

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:yea meh too welp night Hina-hime :D

XXHyUgaHiNataXX: goodnight Naru-kun ^/^

There was an awkward moment of silence each of them wanting too say those three words...

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:A-Ai Shi Te Ru, Naru-kun ^/^

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:Ai Shi Te Ru , Hina-him :D

XXHyUgaHiNataXX:night :)

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3:g'night :)

XXHyUgaHiNataXX Has Left The Chat

wUZUMAKINARUTOX3 Has Left The Chat

~Next Day~

Hinata awoke too the sounds of birds chirping and the sun out a shining brightly she sighed a happy smile as she walked too school alone. Neji left early too walk TenTen too school, he said he would meet her there.

Naruto took the long way too school hoping he could get too walk Hinata too school, but so far this morning he hasn't seen or heard from her. So he got out his I-Pod Touch and texted the number Hinata had given him after their make-out session in the bathroom the other day.

Buzz Buzz!

Hinata reached into her pocket and opened the text, it was from Naruto.

Where yooh at?

N&H:)3

Hinata blushed slightly and texted back.

Almost at the school

*~H&N~*:)3

Naruto texted back.

I see yooh! :D

N&H:)3

Hinata looked in front of her, too the sides, and behind her suddenly she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her petite waist and a husky voice whispering "Hi, Hina-hime" Hinata's special place became slightly moist from such compassion in his voice.

"H-Hi, Naru-kun"she said as she turned around, he smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. The kiss lasted about a minute before the parted slightly panting. She smiled at him, "Would a beautiful lady like yourself care for a nerd like me too walk you too school?" Hinata giggled cutely and took his hand and entwined their fingers "I would be honored."

Naruto smiled brightly and they began walking once more "You know what must be done, right?"said a feminine voice "Hai I must get Naruto and Hinata broke up..."said a very masculine voice, the hidden female smirked "Exactly, we'll show that Hyuga you mess with Haruno Sakura you get it back and worse than before."

To Be Continued...

WELP THAT WRAPES UP THIS CHAPTER! :D R&R PLEASE^^

**~Olivia~**:)


	8. The Reavling Picture

HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NERDS AND CHEARLEADING! :D Sorry about the LONG wait but I was having technical difficulties But I'm back :) enjoy!

As Naruto and Hinata walked hand-in-hand too school, Hinata noticed a lot of people look at them with dirty looks and whisper things to one-another. Hinata noticed but decided to ignore them. Naruto on the other hand was smiling great big and was on cloud 9, he had a hot girlfriend what more could the knuckle-head want besides a life time supply of Miso Ramen.

Hinata and Naruto walked to their lockers and saw Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Sasuke, Shikamarau, Neji were waiting for them to their surprise. "HEY GUYS!" Naruto screeched as he dragged Hinata over to the group as he adjusted his glasses, "guess who became a new couple." Hinata blushed deeply as she pulled down her shirt and tided up her hair a little from her locker mirror.

The whole group was unusually quiet, Hinata looked at the group and raised an eyebrow "Whats up with you guys? You look like you've been to a funeral or something."

Ino was the first to speak "Ummm, I think you guys should see this." Ino then pulled a picture and handed it to the new couple Hinata and Naruto blushed deeply and went wide eyed "!"

"Who did this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the picture, it was a picture of Hinata and Naruto having sex. Hinata passed out from embarrassment and Naruto had a massive nose bleed.

Neji was fuming with anger "He's lucky he did pass out."

AND CUT! OK GUYS IM GOING THREW SOME AWKWARD TIMES AND MY WRITING TIME IS SLIPPING SO PLEASE BE HAPPY WITH THIS IM REALLY SORRY GOMEN! TT~TT


	9. Fight!

Hello:) and welcome to yet a very long needed updated chapter of Nerds and Cheerleading o.O Arigatou, for all of my faithful reviewers:) its much appreciated:)

Naruto a woke in the nurse's office with an excruciating headache, he moaned in pain and held his head. "Naruto-kun!"said Hinata as she held is hand that was on his head.

"Hina-chan" he said as he looked around, "where am I?" Naruto sat up from the bed in the office. Hinata blushed slightly "Y-You passed out after" she cleared her throat "after the group should us this"

Hinata brought the naughty picture from her bag, Naruto took the picture and gripped it,"When I found out who made a mockery of us I'll hurt them.."

Hinata took Naruto's hand gently "Naru-kun, don't worry about it. It was just probably some jerks that made it to make fun of us." Naruto sighed and looked at his hands and fixed his glasses, "I know babe, but I finally got someone who actually understands me, I'll be damned if someone is gonna make fun of you"

Hinata was taken back a bit by Naruto's protectiveness, she smiled and caressed his cheek gently causing him to look into her eyes. "Naruto, it's ok I honestly don't care what anyone says. I love you"

Naruto couldn't stop the smiled, chuckled, and kissed her gently and pulled away "I love you too"

~Lunch~

The group was seating at a different place, this time. Ever since they were shown the picture Naruto and Hinata told the group it would be better if they all sat outside away from the rumors.

"I want to find out who disgraced my cousin and the Hyuuga name this way!" Neji was so angry he wanted to find out who did this to his cousin and her boyfriend.

"Neji, please calm down." TenTen pleaded, Neji looked in her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Gomenisai, Ten-chan." She smiled and returned to eating her rice ball.

Naruto and Hinata silently ate their lunch, Hinata had her armed entwined with Naruto's.

The group spent the entire lunch debating on who would've down this.

Then it dawned on the entire group as they all looked at one another...

"Sakura"

~Last Period~

Hinata walked into her last period and took a seat ignoring the whispering and staring.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hinata Hyuuga" said the loving voice of Sakura. (sarcasm)

Sakura walked over to Hinata's desk and smirked "How are you dear Hina-chan?"

Hinata ignored Sakura, "awww, not talking to me are we now?" she asked. Sakura got down to Hinata's level and whispered "I hope you liked the pictures" Sakura smirked even bigger when Hinata shot her head up, "no one messes with Sakura Haruno"

Sakura walked back to her seat and sat down, Hinata gripped her fists and tightened her ponytail and got up from her seat and walked up to Sakura.

"You made those fake pictures?"

Everyone in the class was staring them down, "Yea, I did" Sakura said as she stood up.

Hinata and Sakura stared at each other till Hinata couldn't stand it any longer, she brought back her fist and punched Sakura in the face causing her to hit the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the class screamed, they brought out their phones, Ipods, or anything the could to record this throw down.

Hinata was ontop of Sakura punching her face and pulling her hair, Sakura was screaming "GET HER OFF!"

Suddenly, Kakashi and Iruka busted in the room "HEY!" Iruka ran up and grabbed Hinata and held her back, pulling her off of Sakura.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, BITCH! I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

Naruto was coming down the hall when her over heard the sound of his name 'Hinata?'he thought.

Suddenly, Naruto seen Iruka pulling Hinata out of the room with her hair a mess and she was breathing heavy. "Hinata!" he said as he ran to Iruka and Hinata, "what happened?"

Naruto noticed Kakashi walking Sakura out of the same room with her hair a mess, a black eye, breathing heavy, and a busted lip.

"Hinata? Did you get in a fight?" Naruto asked taken back and worried, "Hai, but I'm alright" she said with a smile.

Iruka sighed, "C'mon Hinata we have to go to the office" he said as he, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked to the office.

To Be Continued...

Welp thats the end of it:) SORRY for the long waitD: but im off for summer vaction so I have plenty of free time:) WARNING Lemon next chapter:) Olivia~ R&R please!:D


	10. Things Get Heated

Ok, I'm on summer break. But, I have a massive writer's block :/ but here we go!

Nerds&Cheerleading!

WARNING:LEMON! ;P

Hinata, Sakura, Iruka, and Tsunade all sat in silence in Tsunade's office. Tsunade had her hands locked together allowing her chin to rest atop her knuckles, and took a big breath in and let it out with a hard sigh.

"Now, we are going to settle this in an adult manner. Hinata you have the floor first."

Sakura had a cold paper towel to her lip and an ice pack to her forehead " You're kidding me right? I mean she jumped me in front of the entire class! " Tsunade glared hard at her, "I said ADULT manner, and it would be wise for you to shut up before I go to desperate measures to solve this issue"

Sakura knowing full well of Tsunade's "desperate measures" decided to shut up until it was her turn.

Hinata also had a paper towel up to her lip, even though Hinata had managed to tackle Sakura, she still managed to get a couple of good hits on her. Hence her busted lip.

Tsunade cleared her throat and sat up, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" taking a small glance at Sakura, "Hinata please tell me your side of the story."

~Hour Later~

Naruto was seated in the main office area seated in a chair waiting on Hinata, school had let out a few minuets prior and he wanted to walk Hinata home and make sure she was ok.

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office first, took a glance at Naruto and with a huff she stormed out. Hinata followed after her pink cheerleader a minute later.

Naruto arose from the chair and embraced her "Hina-chan, are you alright? I heard yelling while I was walking threw the halls, and then I saw Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei escort you and Sakura out." he said with concern.

Hinata made a small smile and intertwined her arm with his, "N-Naru-kun, I will tell you on the way to my house. It's a long story"

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend and chuckled "Alright, heme. We shall take the long way to your house then"

~Another Hour Later~

(LEMON, You wont miss much. Just some steamy hot sex between Naruto and his Hinata ;) this is my first go at a lemon so bare with meh)

The duo had arrived at Hinata's estate as she finished telling him about what had happened earlier with Sakura.

"That—That—Ughh! !" Naruto was fumming mad, he couldn't believe Sakura manipulated Hinata as much as she did, and frankly he wanted to beat some ass.

Hinata gently cooed Naruto, "Naru-kun, it's ok now. We might have both got suspended, but the only reason I was, was because I threw the first punch." Naruto snorted, " Yeah! But, only because she taunted you to do so!"

Hinata took her right hand and traced Naruto's whisker cheeks in an soothing manner. "Shh, I promise its ok." Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes and sighed, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't be staying with you a lot more in school. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt the girl of my dreams " he said while he gently stroked her cheek in the same fashion as she did.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend "Would you like to come i-in?" she said trying to contain her blush.

Naruto looked up at the estate "Wouldn't your dad or Neji or some other Hyuga kick my ass if they found out I was in your home, alone with the heir?"

Hinata giggled and put her hand to her mouth to try to contain her giggles, which Naruto found extremely cute.

"My father is on a business trip along with the elders, Neji has a date with TenTen, my sister Hanabi is on a school trip, and I gave the guards the day off." Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto sighed a little and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just don't want either of us to get in trouble. And, after the events from today, even more trouble for you." Naruto was fidgeting a little while he stood there. Hinata gave him the benefit of the doubt, 'Awww, how cute. He is worried about me ' she thought to her delight.

Naruto fixed the glass that rested on the bridge of his nose, and looked at her. "Naru-kun, I promise were not going to get in trouble." Naruto sighed hard, "Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour or so."

Hinata giggled as they walked hand in hand into the manor, Hinata was pretty proud of the new found bravery she had acquired from out of no where. Maybe, it was the thought of her being home alone with her gorgeous boyfriend, or the fact she finally stood up to Sakura and was still feeling the aftermath of it. She wasn't for certain, but one thing was for sure. Things were about to get a little more. Interesting, between her and Naruto.

They walked inside the home and Naruto was taken back. "Wow, it's so...big" he said as his eyes began to wonder around what looked like the living room area. Hinata smiled at him "Indeed, but when you've lived here your entire life you get used to it after a while and don't seem to notice"

Naruto looked at her, "Touche" he replied.

Hinata followed Naruto up the stairs into her bedroom, which he thought fit her personality perfect. Lilac colored walls, with purple bed sheets and pillows, a small window with satin curtains with purple flowers on them, a dresser with a mirror with her palm-palms on top of them hanging loosely, and pictures of her and her friends.

Naruto smirked a tad at the irony "Nice room" Hinata smiled at him "Arigtou." she replied

Hinata sat on her bed while she plugged her phone up to the charger and laid back with a sigh. Naruto walked over to his girlfriend and cuddled up to her, "I' m glad you're OK Hinata. I was so worried about you." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek gently.

Hinata smiled at him and in return kissed his lips.

(LEMON)

Naruto ran his hands up and down Hinata's body gently feeling about her with tenderness. Hinata broke the kiss and panted softly, while Naruto kissed her neck and sucking various places. Hinata removed his glasses when he looked back up at her and was staring her in the eyes.

"D-Do you want to do this?" he asked her nervously.

Hinata smiled at him, "H-Hai" she replied with a deep crimson blushed adoring her face. Naruto nodded, "If it any time you want me to stop I will." Hinata kissed his nose gently 'Such a gentleman ' she thought to herself.

Naruto sat up from her and started removing his shirt revealing his very toned body, and a very sexy 8 pack. Hinata ran her fingers over his chest with a smile, "Like?" he asked her with a blush of his own on his cheeks, which Hinata nodded up at him.

Naruto started raising Hinata's shirt revealing her blue bra with a black bow in the middle of the crease. Hinata blushed even more and looked away from him and put her hands over her breasts. Naruto took her hands gently "You're so beautiful, Hinata. Please don't be embarrassed." he told her.

Hinata looked back at him and slowly removed her arms from her breasts. Naruto leaned back down and started kissing down her neck once more and kissed the crease between her breasts and gently cupped them in his hands, causing a small moan from Hinata.

Hinata sat up and kissed Naruto, he took full advantage of this and undid her bra causing it to fall to the bed below. Which Naruto pushed out of the way while he kissed her.

Hinata broke the kiss and started to undo his pants, Naruto watched her intently and gulped slightly. He pulled them down and off in one swift motion revealing his 9 almost 10 inch member.

Hinata blushed even more when she saw the size of him, he was fully erect and he wanted her really bad, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out.

Naruto took a deep breath in and started to undo her pants as well, and in one swift motion hers was off revealing a very wet and smooth entrance. Hinata looked away from him, but looked back at him when he licked two of his fingers and slid them into her pumping her gently. Causing, Hinata to moan in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed her clitoris with his thumb while his index finger and middle finger pumped her getting her ready for his massive member. Hinata arched her back and moaned loud while he did this earning a grunt from Naruto. He was so tempted to ravish her senseless, but being the gentleman he was. He took his time, epically since her being a virgin. He had to be careful and slow.

Hinata was in Heaven at this point, she was so wet and ready for Naruto. She looked at him with pure lust, which Naruto returned. He removed his fingers and reached for his pants, and took out a condom and put it on.

He spat on his hand and rubbed his penis making sure it was wet enough to enter her. Hinata scooted up to Naruto and adjusted her hips for easier access for him to enter her.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked her. Hinata smiled and nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately while he slid into her. Hinata dug her nails into his back with a gasp. "I'm sorry, heme" he told her while kissing her tears a way.

A few moments later, Hinata kissed him and whispered in his ear "OK, you can move now"

Naruto smiled and began thrusting into her, slowly. Hinata moaned softly, Naruto took this as a notice to pick up his pace a little and his thrust power.

Hinata moaned louder "Faster" she moaned, Naruto complied to her wish and picked up his pace a little more going at a decent pace and grunting himself.

His pace was at full speed, a moment later. Ramming his member into her as hard and as fast as he could go. Hinata was screaming and moaning in pure delight at their love making. Naruto was grunting with each thrust getting closer and closer to climax.

Hinata panted along with her moaning "N-Naruto! I'm gonna c-cum!" she moaned.

Naruto rammed into her even harder and faster, "Then cum with me!"

Hinata screamed as she came all over Naruto's member "Oh Naruto!" Naruto grunted hard and came inside of her "Hinata!"

Naruto collapsed on her as they panted together, he pulled out of her and pulled the condom off but noticed. There was a hole in it! Naruto went wide eyed and paled, "Umm, Hinata" Hinata raised up and gasped at the hole.

"Oh shit." she said

To Be Continued...

Well how about that ;D lol R&R Olivia


	11. Announcement !

Hey guys, as we all know. Naruto and Hinata had sex in the last chapter. Well, there is a poll on my page, since I can't decide what to do, about what should happen to Hinata & Naruto's baby.

Here are your choices:

A)Keep

B)Loose (Warning: Will be graphic as I have decided on how)

C)Adoption

Please pick wisely, this decision will affect the rest of the story.

Arigatou Gamzimasu!

~Olivia


	12. Holy Baby! And Naruto?

Well, the long awaited Nerds and Cheerleading :)

It had been exactly one month since Hinata and Naruto had made love. Hinata sat on her toilet as she waited anxiously for her Pregnancy Test to be done. Hinata had missed her period and she was scared, scared that she might become a Teenage Mother.

She looked down at the grey tile flooring in her bathroom and breathing become harder and harder with each passing moment.

Moments later, she looked on her sink counter and stood. She slowly picked up the test and gasped at what she saw.

**Pregnant +**

Hinata dropped the test and slumped to the floor hard. She brought her knees to her chest and cried into them. What was she to do? Here she was, a 17 year old girl, A+ student, and a wide variety of future in front of her, and now. That could all change, by one spicy night of making love.

She had no idea what she was gonna do. She ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced at the test again. 'Me? Pregnant? What is father gonna think? How is Neji and Hanabi gonna look at me?' Thoughts raced back and forth in her mind, as she thought of the mental hell she was gonna have to endure.

She stood up, wiping her tear stained eyes, and picked up her phone. There was one person she knew she could trust with this.

Ino.

She dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

**Ino**: Hello?

**Hinata:** I-Ino..

**Ino:**Hinata? What's wrong?

**Hinata:** You need to come over, something is seriously wrong.

**Ino:**Alright, I'm on my way.

They each hung up and Hinata sat back down on her bed.

**20 Minuets Later:**

Ino knocked on Hinata's room door and walked in. "Hinata?" Hinata walked in from her bathroom with a white plastic object in her hands, "What is that? What's going on?" Ino asked as she closed the door behind her. She walked over and looked at the object, and her eyes grew wide. "Y-You mean?.." Hinata looked down and nodded slowly as tears began to form in her eyes again, Ino put her arms around her distraught friend and held her close.

"Does Naruto know?" Hinata shook her head in Ino's shoulder and sniffled, "N-No, I just took the test about an hour ago. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment in the morning, to be sure. These tests aren't always full proof."

Ino shook her head, "Hinata, don't worry. I will be here for you every step of the way, I won't let my best friend raise a baby without help." Hinata smiled at her and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Ino. You don't realize how much that means to me."

Ino walked over to her door and grabbed her, cheerleading bag. "I decided to stay tonight, you need me."

Hinata smiled, "I sure do."

**The Next Day:**

Hinata and Ino walked into the doctor's office, Hinata walked over to the receptionist as Ino took a seat and grabbed a magazine from one of the tables.

Hinata signed in, and the receptionist smiled at her. "Appointment with Tsunade?" Hinata nodded at Sizune and walked back to Ino.

Not only was Tsunade principal of their high school. She was the local doctor, many people came far and wide to be seen by her.

A few moments later, a nurse came out into the waiting area. "Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata stood and looked back at Ino "Do you need to come in with you?" Ino asked, Hinata shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I got it from here." she replied as she followed the nurse into the room.

Hinata sat patiently on the cold padded table. Tsunade came in the room with Hinata's chart soon after, "Hello, Hinata." she said as she sat in the chair in front of the table. "Hello, Mrs. Tsunade."

Tsunade reached into her lab coat and pulled out a pen, "Now, what is going on?" Hinata blushed and looked down, "Well.. Me and Naruto umm...Had sex" Tsunade chocked a little and looked at her "Go on..."

"I took a Pregnancy Test, and it came..back..positive and I just wanted to make sure, before I told him anything."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead, 'Now would be an excellent time for sake.' she thought to herself.

"Did you two use protection?" Hinata nodded, "Hai, but it broke"

Tsunade slummped in her chair, "Well.. here is what we're going to do."

Tsunade got up from her chair and got a Pee cup. "We need you to pee into this."

(I dont need to go any further with this, yall know how this goes.)

**20 Minuets Later:**

Hinata was seated, once again, on the table and played mindlessly with her hair. Tsunade walked in and looked at her. "Well, the test was correct. You're indeed pregnant"

Hinata nodded at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Tsunade."

They parted ways, and Hinata walked back into the waiting area, and walked up to Ino. "Well?" Ino asked, Hinata took Ino's hand and walked back into the parking lot and got in her car.

Ino sat in the passengers seat and looked at Hinata. "Was the test true?" Hinata looked at Ino and nodded.

"Well, I guess Naruto needs to know soon." Hinata nodded and sighed, "I just don't know how to tell him yet though."

Hinata brought out her cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

**Naruto: **Hello?

**Hinata: **Umm, Naruto I have to tell you something.

**Naruto:**Ok, Hinata what is it?

**Hinata:**Naruto, I'm pregnant.

Suddenly, there was a thump on the floor and a groaning sound on the other side of the phone. "Naruto?"

To Be Continued..

R&R Olivia(:


	13. Baby Style

Sorry for the LOONNNNGGGG hiatus D: But, I am back :)

Enjoy, lovelies !

It had been a 4 months since Hinata and Naruto had their first session of love making. Many different things has happened since that, and it had seemed to turn both of their worlds on its head.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror and left out a soft sigh as she studied her appearance. She lifted her hand and caressed her, now, protruding belly. She looked down at her belly, ' You've turned my world upside down, little one.' she thought with a sad smile.

And it was true, Hinata had gotten pregnant with her's and Naruto's child, when they made love for the first time.

**Flashback:**

Hinata twirled her fingers in her lap, as she sat on the toilet waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. The 15 minutes it took for the test to give results, seemed like an eternity to her. After her phone's timer went off, she took a deep breath, grasped the white stick into her, now sweaty palms, and gasped.

'_Pregnant'_

Hinata felt her heart jump out of her chest, as she stared at the test. Her mind was swirled with thoughts of what she was going to do, now that it wasn't just her and Naruto anymore. She was a Senior in high school for Christ's sake! She has no earthly idea of what Naruto, Ino, or her father..

Hinata swallowed hard, 'My father..' she thought grimly, biting on her bottom lip. She was terrified at what her father might think of her new.. asset. Hinata sighed, throwing the test in her small wastebasket and came out of the bathroom.

Ino sat nervously on the bed, and jumped up when Hinata came out. She noticed her best friend's downcast look and her eye's went wide. "Well..?" Hinata nodded slowly, and Ino sighed hard, putting her arms around her, holding her. "It'll be ok, Hina. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Hinata wiped her eyes from her silent tears and was grateful for Ino. Ino rubbed Hinata's back as they sat on her bed, talking about how she would tell everyone.

"When are you going to tell Naruto?" asked Ino, as she handed Hinata a Kleenex. Hinata blew her nose, and shrugged. "I-I'm not sure." she muttered out. "Well, he is the father. You should probably tell him before telling everyone else." Ino said softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments while they thought hard about Hinata's current situation. Ino looked at the sheets, and felt the tears in her eyes swell. "H-Hina.. Please tell me you're not going to have an..

Abortion.

That word made Hinata cringe, "Of course not, I don't have it in my heart to do such a thing." Hinata said frantic.

"Don't have it in your heart to do what?"

Hinata and Ino both gasped, and looked to see none other than Hiashi Hyuga standing in the door way of her room. Hinata went wide-eyed "N-Nothing, father" she said quickly. Hiashi raised an eye brow and knew that she was hiding something. "Hinata, I know you better than that. I know you're hiding something. Better as to tell me now, than to tell me later." Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at his daughter.

Ino took Hinata's hand and squeezed it gently, to give Hinata a reassuring notice that she was there for her. Hinata looked down at her feet, "I-I'm pregnant" she said with a mere whisper. "You're what?" Hiashi said with a stern tone. "I'm pregnant." Hinata said once more.

The air in the room was tense, Hinata shifted uncomfortably as she waited to hear her father's reaction to this news. Hiashi closed his eyes, and let out a deep long breath. "Do you know who the father is, Hinata?" Hinata nodded slowly, once more, squeezing Ino's hand, having her squeeze it back.

Hiashi turned and walked out, with a "Hn."

Ending the conversation.

**End of Flashback:**

Now that Hinata had her belly bump, everyone at school knew that she was and it was very noticeable, even though she tried to hide it. But, to no avail. Hinata sighed as she smoothed out her purple blouse, and began to brush her hair.

Her phone began to ring and she smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hello, Naru-kun." she said with a soft tone, "Hey, babe!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Naruto was really excited about the fact he was going to be a father, "Be outside, I'm almost there to pick you up!" Hinata could hear his smile on the line, and couldn't resist to smile back. "Alright, dear."

They hung up and Hinata finished brushing her hair, and throwing it into a messy bun. Naruto blew his horn, and Hinata ran out to meet him, and hopped into his car. Naruto, leaned over giving her a gently kiss on the lips, and leaned down to kiss her belly, "Good morning you two!" he said with his toothy grin.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend, "Good morning, daddy." Naruto chuckled and adjusted his glasses, starting the engine and driving to school.

Naruto pulled into his parking spot, got out, walking around, and opening the door for Hinata. Hinata smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you, daddy." she said, "You're very welcome, mommy."

Naruto closed the car door, and put his hand around his waist as they walked to the entrance of the school, Ino ran up to the couple and smiled big. "I have a surprise for you!"

Hinata and Naruto tilted their heads, Ino pulled out a one piece outfit for a baby girl. It was pink, and in light blue letters it said 'Mommy's Little Helper' Hinata giggled, and Naruto smiled. "What if it's a boy?" he snorted. Ino rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well, I hope it's a girl. Because then, Hinata and I can take HER shopping and buy HER cute outfits." Ino stuck her tongue out as Hinata took the outfit and folded it neatly.

"Thank you, Ino" she said politely, "You're very welcome!" Ino said with pride. The bell rang, and Ino parted with the couple and went to her own first period. Naruto and Hinata walked into class, and sat in the back, as the normally do. Naruto helped her, slowly, squeeze into the desk. Her belly made that rather difficult, however.

At lunch, Naruto and Hinata sat at their picnic table, with their friends. Ino was rambling on to Hinata about how she was going to buy the baby all the cute clothes and accessories she could. Garra, looked at the couple with a small smile "Do you have a due date?" he asked monotone.

"Not yet, but the GYN said it should be sometime in the Spring." Hinata said with a smile, as she rubbed her belly. Naruto laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Are you going to have a baby shower?" asked Kiba, Ino snorted and put her hands on her hips, "Well, duh! Any expectant mother will have a baby shower, everyone knows that." Ino stated.

Hinata smiled at her friends, "Yes we are, Kiba-kun. I'm just not entirely sure when that is, exactly. We've not really talked about it." Kiba nodded, and put a hand on his chin, in deep thought. "Why don't we have it on your birthday?" said Naruto.

Everyone went silent and looked at him, "I mean, think about it. We can celebrate her birthday, and celebrate our baby. It makes sense to me at least." Naruto muttered. Everyone nodded, in agreement. Ino clasped her hands together, with a smile. "Alright, her birthday it is."

Naruto smiled to himself, and took a hand, rubbing it on Hinata's belly. Hinata smiled and put a hand onto his.

Soon, Neji and TenTen walked over to the group. "Hey guys!" TenTen said enthusiastically, "Hey" they all replied in unison. Neji nodded his head toward the group in acknowledgment.

"Hello, cousin." Hinata said with a smile, Neji leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Hello, Hinata. How are you feeling?" he asked, "I'm alright, a little fatigued, but other than that I'm quite alright" she said with a small blush on her cheeks. Neji nodded, "If that is the case, you should go home and rest. I don't want my niece or nephew hurt." he said softly. Hinata giggled and snuggled into Naruto, "I promise I'm fine. I will have Naruto take me straight home after school, cousin." Neji 'hn'd' and nodded, putting his hand around TenTen.

After school, Naruto pulled into Hinata's drive way and they shared a passionate kiss. "I'll see you later, Naru-kun. I'm going to take a nap, and we can go out sometime tonight, alright?" said Hinata, Naruto smiled and chuckled "Of course, babe! Just text me when you wake up, and I'll come pick you up!" Naruto reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out an orange box with a blue bow on top.

"This is for you, err.. well the baby. Don't open it until you're in your room!" Naruto smiled bright, as Hinata took the parcel and nodded. "Alright, daddy. See you later!" Hinata got out, and closed the door back, as Naruto began to pull out. He rolled the window down and screamed, "I love you, mommy!" Hinata giggled, and waved back "I love you too, daddy!" and with that he was off.

Hinata walked into the house, "I'm home." she said, Hanabi came running up to her older sister and rubbed her belly, "welcome back!" Hinata smiled at her sister, and they shared a quick hug. Ever since Hinata announced of her pregnancy, Hanabi has been treating her sister much different than she used to.

Hinata walked into her room, laid her things onto the bed and looked at the parcel Naruto had gave her. She undid the bow, and opened it up to see at card that read:

_I hope you like it._

_I love you babe!_

_-Naruto_

Hinata smiled and picked up the outfit, it was orange with a tan front and a small tail hanging from the bottom, with a hood with orange and black ears. Hinata giggled at the little fox outfit and smiled at her boyfriend. 'My little fox.' she said with a warm smile.

Hinata put the outfit and card back into the box and laid down, with thoughts of her baby and Naruto swimming in her head.

To Be Continued..

Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
